Edward's true feelings
by EmmaCRB
Summary: THIS IS AN OLD STORY FROM 2007 I never uploaded it before because I never finished it. The story is basically about Edward confessing to my OC Emma renamed from Claire that he actually secretly likes her despite being horrible to her


Edward & Emma fanfic- Edward's true feelings

Emma the kitten sat by herself at the bank of leaky lake, thinking about the guy she loved most: Edward. She thought about how brave & tough he seemed compared to her- able to speak his mind and his ability of dictatorship. She thought about his deep masculine voice, his handsome appearance, and those eyes of his that she got lost in. She blushed & sighed, she felt her heart beat increase and beads of sweat fall from her face.

She looked across the lake & saw the reflection of the shining sun upon it and thought how beautiful it looked. Just then, she saw Edward's beautiful reflection in the water. She thought it was just her imagination but then she noticed him standing behind her.

"Out of my way" he grumbled.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"I'm not sitting near a girl so move to another side of the lake!"

Emma got up out of his way. She felt heartbroken as she sadly walked away. _I don't think he likes me very much, _she thought, her eyes filling with tears that were dropping to the ground. She sat down far away on the other side of the lake and cried.

At that time, Lazlo the happy & friendly monkey of Camp Kidney was walking by. He noticed her sitting at the lake crying and came over. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Emma?" he asked gently, handing her a tissue.

"I don't think Edward likes me" she said between tears. "And I REALLY love him"

"Aawww" said Lazlo sympathetically. "I'm sure he does love you deep down" he said, wiping her tears. "Why don't you go & talk to him? When he's on his own?"

Emma nodded. "Ok. Thank you Lazlo" she sniffled. She walked over to where Edward was. "Edward" she said, trembling.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Do-do you like me?" she asked nervously, unsuccessfully managing to hold back a tear.

Edward stopped and looked up at her. Then he looked away and sighed; and said quietly "Yes".

"You-you do?" questioned Emma, suddenly cheering up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; she always thought he hated her.

"Yeah" he replied, still in a quiet voice. "I do. You're pretty- like Veronica (A/N Veronica is his doll to those of you who didn't know), and cute- like Veronica, you're not annoying like all the bean scouts, you're polite, you're kind…and…and I love you."

Emma was touched. She was really glad to hear this. She blushed and her beautiful green eyes glistened in the light of the sun. "Really?" she asked dreamily.

"Yeah." He said. "I only pretend to be horrible to you to look tough in front of the other scouts, but really, I LOVE YOU."

Emma was more touched than ever now. She was so happy…she began to cry, except happy tears this time. "Oh Edward" she said blushing. She flung her arms round him and gave him a hug. She clung on to him tightly and felt like she could never let go. Edward smiled down at her, blushing just as much as her. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled as she cuddled up to him and kissed him on his bill. This made Edward turn very red…he had never been kissed by her before…or ANY girl. It felt good. Especially coming from a girl he really liked. He decided to kiss her back- on the lips. She turned redder than he did! But she, like him, liked it. Especially coming from him…the boy she always really liked. They were both embarrassed and a bit nervous, but they looked at eachother…stared into eachother's eyes…and decided they wanted to do it…they wanted to have a proper kiss. The feeling was there…so they did it. They looked into eachother's eyes and slowly moved forward…their lips touched…and they began to kiss. They began to sweat & loose their breath as they got into it and Emma reached out & put her arm around his neck as he did the same. She began to cry with all the emotion she was feeling for him. She blinked the tears out her eyes but more tears formed in their place. Tears also formed in Edward's eyes, he loved her so much. He had always wanted to find a real girl to talk about his problems to rather than just his doll Veronica…and now he had found her.

Emma also thought about how much she loved him; she knew that deep down he was just a guy who needed a friend and she felt safe around him; a guy like him could protect her through his toughness whilst balancing with his sensitivity by looking out for her. She loved him so much…she began to cry again.

After a while, they stopped for a rest and began to talk.


End file.
